Magic
Magic is the ability of certain individuals of the Corisian, Fendran and Rondac races to manipulate the latent forces of the universe, both natural and unnatural. The ability to use magic is genetic and most members of the Corisian and Fendran races can use magic given enough training. While most Lithdarians on the other hand cannot use magic there is a particular faction of Lithidarians who can, they are known as Letilians. However the Letilians are only a fraction of the Lithdarian population. There are no known cases of Awsecs or Turpens being able to use magic. There are many schools that teach magic to those gifted individuals but Venefica Academy is the most famous and widely considered the best. The Venefica scholars developed the Venefica Method which has become the standard for teaching magic. Venefica Method One of the first things that is learned by all academy students is that there are 3 categories of magic: the class, cast and element of magic. The class of magic indicates the allignment of the magic, this is only useful to know which magics are fobidden from use as it is otherwise irrelevant in most cases. The cast refers to the structure of magic and the element specifies the source of power for the magic and it's effect. Venefica students are to pick an element to master in or choose two to blend their mastery, very few students are adept at being a true jack-of-all-trades concerning elements. 'Class' There 2 classes of magic: Spirit - Magic used by the Strata Alliance. These are the only spells permitted to be used by magi. Fell - Magic used by the Koll armies. Fell magic consists only of the Koll element. Fell magic and Koll magic are commonly used interchangably to mean the same thing, however this is technically incorrect. There is no such thing as koll magic, only the Koll element of magic. 'Cast' There are 2 casts of magic: Light - Consists of status effects and in cases of some magic, can cause damage. All of these spells will never kill a target, regardless of the quantity of quality of use. Heavy - Consists strictly of damage causing magic, all spells of this cast are capable of killing a target if strong enough or used frequently enough. 'Elements' There are 5 elements of magic: Natural - As the name incurs, these consist of naturally-occurring worldly substances which are air, water, electricity and earth as a main source of power. Fire - Consists of fire and all its forms such as intense heat as a main source.Fire is not considered a natural element, it is instead referred to as an unnaturally-occurring worldly substance. Mind - Uses the users own mind as a main source of power. Mind elements are considered a naturally-occurring otherworldly substance. Void - Uses unseen forces from other dimensions as a main power source. Void elements are considered an unnaturally-occurring otherworldly substance. Koll - Uses the Koll as a main power source. The Koll can mimic some aspects of the other elements of magic, however they all have secondary Koll effects added to them. The higher the quantity or quality of Koll element used, the more quickly a user is weakened until the point of death. Only a fully Koll-indoctrinated user can use Koll elements in Fell magic to it's full potential. Blacksmith's Code The Blacksmiths of the Fendra are arguably the most revered and skilled of all Fendran culture. The Fendra only only allowed to use magic through the enchanted items created by the Blacksmiths and their use of magic to inbue their crafts is the only premitted use of raw magic in Fendran society. Fendran Blacksmiths are trained for many years to perfect both the art of battle and enchated craftmanship and they must aquire special licenses before they create anything invovling magic. The Blacksmith's Code refers to the method in which a Fendran Blacksmith imbues their creations. While the Blacksmith's Code was developed before the Fendran's discovered Corisian magic, the modern code does incorporate a few aspects of the Venefica Method, some by coincedence and others by acknowledgment. While a typical enchanted item of the Fendran Blacksmiths is far more limited and usually singular in it's capabilities than a magi, their abilities are often unique and irreplicable when compared to Venefica Method magic. For example, enchanted Fendran armor can make an individual light on their feet and swift while still providing the same protection afforded by heavy plate armor.